


Goodnight Kiss

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>漫畫+文</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

 

 

 

【後續文】

Damian現在覺得非常的心煩意亂，從蝙蝠洞上來後一直都是這種心情，打也打不散，就因為Tim失常的給了他一個他認為他永遠都不可能會得到的一個晚安吻。  
  
是的，沒錯，一個晚安吻，連作夢都不會想夢到的一個晚安吻。  
  
Damian把自己關在房間裡想著這件事情，但怎麼想破頭也無法讓自己的心情好過點，右手撫上自己的額頭，到現在他依然還是感覺到那種餘溫，Tim的唇碰觸在自己的額頭上的皮膚，一想到這兒，身體又開始的熱躁了起來，明明迪克也是這樣吻自己，為什麼對於Tim的一吻他卻這麼的感到煩躁，甚至全身發熱，他不懂但也不想去懂它。  
  
但Damian不想就這樣結束這個夜晚。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在昏暗的夜晚的碼頭，看的出有少許的人正在忙著搬運著東西，行為舉止明顯的相當的怪異，殊不知他們的行為正被兩雙眼睛觀察著。  
  
「現在證據都拿到手了，今晚開工可能會打草驚蛇，我想明晚你就可以正式的大打出手。」Red Robin躲藏在貨櫃後方觀察著他們的一舉一動。「或許明天我會有空...」  
「不，剩下的我自己來就可以。」Batman用著低沉的口氣說著「今晚就到這結束。」  
  
Red Robin也習慣了Batman的這種行為，他也只好就這麼乖乖的回他的巢穴，Red Robin的巢穴，又或著是回到Titan，總之跨上自己的機車與Batman分開此地。  
  
  
在回程的路途中，目標是自己安全的家總是讓人最放鬆的時刻，至少目的地不是哪個案件的事發現場，所以在不怎麼緊繃的情緒下Tim腦中突然想起今晚對Damian所做的事情，一想到這件事他不經的微笑了起來，他實在沒想到他居然敢這麼做，雖然事後沒仔細的觀察Damian的反應，但他知道他這麼做肯定會讓他慌了陣腳，又或者是會對他進行一場報復，Tim想想肯定是後者，微微的哼笑出聲。  
  
拐彎進一條小巷子中，突然間一道蝙蝠標就這麼出現在Tim的眼中，急忙的閃躲停下機車，馬上抬頭往蝙蝠標飛來的方向看過去，雖然他想過報復這個手段，但他沒想過會這麼有效率的實施的這麼快速。  
  
「我還以為你會直接摔車在地。」Tim看著對方直接從上方跳下來著地站起，對方臉上的嘴角微微勾起了笑容。  
  
「Damian?」Tim其實很警訝，因為他絕對沒想到Damian居然會直接來找他「你不是應該在房間裡乖乖睡覺嗎?怎麼會出現在這地方?不怕我向布魯斯告狀你又偷跑出來了?」  
  
「嘖!住嘴!Drake,你認為我為什麼會費工夫偷跑出來就為了找你?」Damian突然的暴躁口氣衝向Tim，讓Tim不由得的嚇了一跳。  
  
「什麼?」Tim心知肚明今晚Damian來找他的目的，但還是本能的露出疑問，說是沒疑問也是不可能的，事實上他確實想問Damian"你該不會就只是為了那個晚安吻特地來找我問質?" 呵，那真的是非常愚蠢的問題，Tim在內心自我嘲笑一翻。  
  
然而不知道為什麼Damian沉默了起來，站在原地動也不動，得不到下一句話的Tim只好注視著Damian，觀察他的舉動，雖然臉上的表情因為多米諾面具的遮蓋而看不清，但他看得出Damian似乎有些急躁不安，Tim下了機車走向Damian，想知道他到底想做什麼。  
  
Damian看見Tim向他走了過來，身體不自覺的退後了幾步，Tim看見他的舉動稍微的吃驚了一下，Damian也為自己的舉動感到吃驚，但他知道他不是在害怕Tim本身，他害怕的是Tim的靠近會使他回想起今晚的那個吻，那個讓他心煩意亂的吻。  
  
「呃...所以你特地偷跑出來找我是為了什麼事嗎?」雖然大致知道Damian找他的目的，但他依然也必須開口問，否則現在的狀況看起來...說真的不知道為什麼有些尷尬...  
  
「嘖!」Damian有些躁動了起來「都是因為你，害得我現在心情非常差，所以我才決定乾脆來找你!」指著Tim大聲斥責。  
  
「嗯~也就是說，我對你做了某件事情讓你現在心情非常差，甚至差到睡不著覺，於是就決定來報復我是嗎?」看著Damian的躁動，Tim現在非常確定Damian來的目的，但還是得小心別觸發到Damian那該死的情緒。  
  
Damian聽到Tim的問話瞬間頓了一下，因為報復這件事情他從沒想過，他只想到自己的心煩意亂的原因或許只要找到始作俑者就能解開，不過卻沒想到見到人了確不知道該做怎樣的情緒反應，當正在思考要如何回答的時候，Tim的聲音就這麼傳進耳裡。  
  
「是今晚的晚安吻嗎?」因為一直遲遲得不到Damian的開口，Tim只好開門見山的問。  
  
「唔...」Damian一時語塞，但這的確也是他的目的，只是他無法開口，他無法直接問Tim"今晚你為什麼會吻我?"這蠢死人的問題，其實他也知道那只是因為迪克的唆使而順道戲弄他的手法，所以造成他現在不知道該說什麼的進退兩難的尷尬場面，但既然Tim都說出口了，那麼他就可以針對這點來對質。  
  
「是的，說實話你的那個吻讓我感到很不舒服，不舒服到能干擾到我的私生活，而且也讓我非常不爽。」Damian裝出平常該有的自信表情，用著平常對Tim會用的說話語氣。  
  
「那麼你是打算如何報復我?如果就這麼大打出手的話，身上的傷口肯定會洩漏出今晚你偷跑出來的祕密。」Tim用揶揄的語氣對著Damian說。  
  
如何報復?Damian本來就沒想到報復行為，平時的他一定會想到報復，但這次他不但不想報復甚至連想殺人的火爆慾望都沒有，所以這次的行動他根本不知道他到底想要對Tim做什麼。  
  
Tim看這Damian又沉默了起來，他對這樣反應的Damian感到很新鮮，但也看不清他到底在想什麼，總之他還是得再次開口打破這種沉默氣氛。  
  
  
「要不然這樣好了，你也對我做出我對你做的事情，我想這樣你也會讓我心情會變得跟你一樣也不一定。」這只是個開玩笑的提議，至於他為什麼想到這種提議，可能只是想要平和一下這種有點微妙的氣氛，當然他也肯定的認為Damian絕不會接受這樣的提議，就算他真的選擇這麼做，那肯定是腦子被打到了，不過反正只是一個小孩的吻其實也沒什麼大不了的，即便對方是自己討厭的人，就當作是被一隻不可愛的小黑貓親就行了。  
  
「......我可以接受你的提議。」聽到這提議的Damian其實非常想吐槽，而且排斥，但他想了想似乎也認為這提議或許不錯，至少他確實也是因為Tim這樣的吻他，他的心情才會這麼煩躁，那麼他吻了Tim他又會是怎樣的反應，所以答應了Tim的提議。  
  
而這回答讓Tim感到非常訝異，心想這小鬼的腦子真的是被什麼打到的嗎?又或者其實這是冒牌貨?總之在腦中想著各式各樣的總總可能性的Tim對現在這件事感到有些當機。  
  
「Drake!」Damian大聲叫他。  
  
「什麼?」還在檔機中的Tim反應了過來看著Damian。  
  
「你不蹲下我可是親不到。」Damian右手往下指著要求Tim蹲下。  
  
腦中混亂的Tim就這麼聽話的的蹲了下來，Damian雙手扶上Tim兩邊的肩膀，然後輕輕的吻上Tim的額頭，像是啄了一下的馬上快速的跳離開Tim，Tim抬頭看了Damian，以為Damian一定又露出平常的得意表情，但事實卻又不像他所想的那樣，現在Damian的表情讓Tim稍微的瞪大了雙眼，雖然被面具遮住了臉，但他彷彿能看見Damian清楚的表情，那是張複雜又參雜了羞澀的表情，而且他也注意到Damian的耳根似乎非常的紅。  
  
「總之晚安...」Damian稍微的小聲說著然後發射繩索就這麼迅速的離開現場，留下愣在那邊的Tim。  
  
而現在Tim的心情非常複雜，對於Damian的吻事實上他覺得沒什麼，但Damian的那張表情似乎讓他的心情有了不少變化，今晚的Damian對他來說真的非常新鮮，他看見了平時Damian在他面前不會露出的的反應及動作甚至是表情，Tim瞬間理解Damian所說的"不舒服"，雖然他不清楚Damian的"不舒服"與他的"不舒服"是否是一樣的感覺，Tim撫上自己的胸膛，讓自己的心平靜下來後騎上機車準備離開。  
  
「該死的...」Tim不自覺的喃喃自語。  
  
  
  
  
【END】


End file.
